War in Equestria
by Toothless122
Summary: Melissa is transported to a mysterious land with flying ponies with unicorn horns. Can Melissa stop Equestria from destroying itself and stop Twilight Sparkle?


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

The Mysterious Black Mares

Prologue

I was walking down to Cho's corner shop. Grandmother had given me my daily chores to do and one of them was to buy some milk. Cho was one of my only friends as people at school treated me like a nerd and a freak. Everyone said I was pretty but I wasn't 'cool' enough ever since my parents died. Everyone hated me for not having the best clothes anymore, as my grandmother couldn't really look after me and keep me as looked after as my parents once could.

I turned the corner towards the milk bar and walked in to get milk. My names Melissa by the way and I'm sixteen. "Hi Cho, how are you doing lately" Cho looked up and smiled his toothy smile as he couldn't afford proper teeth. "Hello Melissa, do you want a free snake lolly"

"No thanks Cho, I'm going on a diet" I said whilst patting my tummy. Cho laughed and went back to tending his bonsai. "So, how is Ming going?" I asked carious to ask about my little Asian friend. "Ming, Chang and I are planning to go to Asia and plan on staying there, as it is getting to dangerous for us here. I fear you may have to move as well Melissa."

"What do you mean, by in danger?"

"Me and my family have information about something, that the government wants and they can't get us if we are in Asia." I began to think about what he was saying, he was telling me that people were hunting him and his family down and I was involved."Did these people kill my parents Cho?" Cho sighed, he starting mumbling to himself in Asian and went in the back room. A few minutes later he came out with a box. "I have been assigned to give you this box when it was time, and I fear this may be the time to give it to you." I took the small brown box and opened it inside there was a small purple crown.

"You know I'm not five years old, I'm sixteen."

"I know, bit if you ever need any help in a dangerous situation put it on, and you'll be safe." I looked down at the crown, it was beautiful, I would give him that, in the middle it had a beautiful star and on the rim it had nice gems and it was in a gold edge."Ok, thanks for the crown." I put it in my rucksack and went out the door to go back to Grandmother's house.

I quietly opened the door, as all the lights were off. "Grandma? Are you in here?" No answer came from inside. I assumed Grandma was asleep, and so I went into my room.

I opened the door, and there on my bed was a very bloodied up Grandma. I screamed and ran to the phone to call the police. "Hello, this is croydon station, how may I help you?" a mans voice came from the phone.

"Yes, hello, my name is Melissa and I live at 20 Gary Court Croydon. I went into my room and found my grandmother dead on the bed covered in blood." I was very panicked and talked as quickly as I can. I was explaining the detailed to the officer, midway through conversation when the line cut out. "Hello, HELLO!" No one was answering so I went up stairs. When "BANG" the door sounded as if it had been knocked down 'oh good the police are here' I thought to myself.

"It's alright, I'm alright." I reassured the police. I looked across the hallway and saw six men in black robes with hoods so I could not see there faces. "Get her" the one in the middle commanded. I panicked and ran out the door as they moved aside to get me.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. As strange purple and green misty sort of things whizzed past my head. I ran to Cho's store and jumped in a open window. I heard nothing. They must be gone I thought. But I was wrong, they broke down the door and said "Find her, I'm positive she is the one." The one? What did I do? I had done everything right in my whole life, apart from that time I forgot my homework but that was one time. And I doubt they would kill me over it.

I crawled into the back room and prayed for them not to look there, but it was inevitable.

Then I thought of the crown that Cho gave me. Maybe this is what he meant by dangerous people. I felt around in my backpack, until my hands gripped on to a star shape. Wait didn't I leave at home. Never mind. I grabbed on to the crown and put it on my head.

Then the ground underneath me turned black and I fell.

I felt like forever and ever. Nothing seemed to change just blackness everywhere. I knew I was falling, because of that sensation when you fall. It was weird,

After an eternity a small pain started to form on my head and my back. It felt like something was piercing my skin and my back felt sharp. It also felt like I was getting smaller and my skin became whiter and my toes and fingers started to shrink. And my hands became more round. Now I could actually see my nose and it was more square. I felt like more of a cartoon. A little while later I felt like something was sticking out of my forehead and back. I looked down and saw a white light below. It came closer and closer and now I could see I had hoofs and fur. 'Was I a horse? No I couldn't be' I thought. I finally reached the light and saw something white at the end of the tunnel.

I landed with a thud on a patch of grass. "What the heck, Where am I?" I said, all around me were trees and trees, and what do you know more trees. "Hello?" Nobody answered me. Well I guess I'm on my own then.

I started to walk, when I fell on to my face. I looked down and saw two hoofs and I looked around and saw wings and another two hoofs. 'What's going on' I rushed over to a puddle and saw a pony staring back at me. It was weird every time I blinked, the pony blinked back, it was doing exactly what I was doing 'ok this is just weird' I said to myself.

On the ponies head it had a white horn and a fiery red and orange mane. The wings were also white as was the rest of the body but on its head sat the crown Cho gave me. Wait that doesn't make sense, wait, does that mean I was THIS pony? No it couldn't be. I walked backwards in fear when I bumped into a pony exactly the same as me. Except with a weird picture of a flaming arrow on his butt. "wh...who are you?" I hesitantly asked him. "Your brother stupid" he replied. 'My brother, but I'm an only child' I thought.

"Maybe that fall hit your head harder than I thought, we should get you back to mum. Come on let's fly" and at that he bent down and shot up into the sky. "Wow" I whispered,"a flying pony." He dashed around the sky, until he stopped and looked down at me. Then he yelled "come on slow poke, or have you forgotten how to fly to." He hovered close to me and touched my hoof, "come on we must go." His horn started to glow purple and green and then we vanished.

We landed in beautiful valley with waterfalls and animals flying everywhere. Ponies similar to me and my so called brother flew down to us and landed in front of us. "Hey, how you guys doing? Your mums been wondering where you guys have been all day". The first pony I met who called himself my brother stepped forward. "Gideon and Amelia, where is mother now?" He asked in a very serious tone of voice.

They nodded and lead us to a tall castle with beautiful gems and diamonds. "Halt" two guards said whilst putting their two spears in front of us. The white pony with the arrow stepped forward "Prince Franklin here to see Queen Twilight Sparkle." The guards put down the blockheaded and let us in.

We entered a large thrown room. Right at the end of the hall there was a large purple pony with a dark crown on her head. She had a long purple and pink flowing mane. When she spoke it was like thousands of voices at once. "Franklin, Genova. Where have you been." The pony was beautiful and had wings and a horn as did everyone else but she was larger and had a crown on her head. "Leave" she said to the two ponies. They bowed and left out the door. She flew down to us and both looked over us and she smiled. "What were you thinking running of like that." You know if on of the normal ponies caught you, you would be arrested and brought to Princess Luna and Celestia immediately." She said in a worried tone."and I expect more from you to Franklin, I told you to look after your sister." Franklin looked worried and apologized profusely. "She must find her cutie mark as soon as possible, and as you both now very well you can only fight in the war if you have your cutie mark. Go to your rooms."

"Yes mother" I trotted of to we're Franklin was going until "Genova, I must speak to you" I slowly turned around to face the large pony. "Yes?"

"Come closer please" I came to her face to face. She was quite beautiful, she was called Queen Twilight Sparkle I wonder why? Her eyes started to glow green and black. I panicked, turned and ran. I felt a sharp tinge in my back and then I clasped and everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked up and saw the Franklin, he was glaring at me with dark eyes just like his mother. "Where's my sister?!" He yelled. His horn started to glow all colors. I presumed this wasn't good. "I don't know" his eyes grew wide and he fired a spell at me. My horn started to hurt, and it hurt a lot. I cringed trying not to scream but it was so painful I couldn't help it.

It was agony. My thoughts were consumed in pain, and I couldn't move the thoughts of the beautiful place it was when I arrived. I could hear the yelling of the pony called Franklin and also his laughing when I screamed."I knew there was something weird with you. Genova was a fantastic flyer and she would never just walk away when mum would scream at her. Your probably some disgusting earth pony." He sneered in disgust.

But I didn't care what he was saying all I cared about was how agonizing it was.

Then it finally stopped.

I opened my eyes slowly hoping that it wasn't a trick. I opened my eyes and saw several animals beating up Franklin. But a yellow and pink pony was helping me up she had a long flowing mane and was large like Twilight. She also had wings and a horn. "Are you ok?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and calm. "I think so, why are you helping me?" She smiled and picked me up. "Come on, we've got to get out of here. My names Flutter-shy by the way" she seemed kind and not stuck up like the others. "Melissa" I replied.

"You look like the Twilights daughter. Anyway, we must get you to Princess Celestia."

"I thought she was bad" I said, Fluttershy smiled and said "Oh no, she's a wonderful pony. She's kind and helpful and beautiful." 'Maybe Celestia's nice after all.


End file.
